The Outcasts
by bandgeek2thextreme
Summary: Basically about how a group of friends make their own fun when others can learn to except them.
1. Chapter 1

The Outcasts

It was just another day of summer band rehearsal. We got to school and went into the band room to get music and put our instruments together. We all had a half hour to spare so we socialized with our friends. My group and I have had a designated place to where we always talked when it came to times like this, the picnic table under the tree outside the band room. As we gathered to the picnic table, we exchanged hugs and talked about what we planned to do this summer. Before we started to talk though, we noticed there was someone missing. But who? There was Jamie and Jackson who are going out, Heater and Jeremy who seemed to have a thing for each other, Josh who was just the coolest kid you could ever meet, Angie(AKA Shortie) was the hyper one of the bunch, Larry who was just plane awesome and the leader of the bunch, and of course me, Gloria, who was the one to speak her mind. And then it clicked! Bobby was not here! But where could he be? "Hey has anyone seen Bobby," I asked the group. Everyone looked around. Josh answered with a puzzled look on his face, "I don't know. Hold on I'll try calling him. He was supposed to be here by now." As Josh wondered off to go call Bobby, I noticed there was a freshman who seemed to be being left out. I went up to her to introduce myself to her. "Hello there. My name is Gloria and I was wondering if you would like to come and sit with my group." The freshman looked shocked that an upper class men was talking to her and then smiled and said, "Sure. I would love to come and sit with your group. Oh and by the way, my names Jesse." As I walked with Jesse to our table, Josh run up to me and said, "I just called Bobby. He completely forgot about the camp and it on his way now." "Okay. Guess I'll see good old Bobby soon enough. Hey everyone……This is Jesse. She is a freshman and is going to be in our group. Jesse this is Josh, Heater, Jeremy, Jackson, Jamie, Angie, and Larry." Everyone welcomed Jesse and it seemed she would fit right in with the rest of us.

We sat there for half an hour until it was time to get into some music. I went to the clarinet section and put my clarinet together. Once all the music was passed out, we were to take out "Man in the Ice." As I was looking at it, it looked pretty easy. We started playing and it sounded really cool. I did my bets with the piece of shit clarinet I had and we plowed through the song. It was a great arrangement and it became everyone's favorite song, just like that. After 3 hours of playing music, it was time to leave and get ready for another day of summer band camp.

Our group decided to get together afterwords by Larry's house for a bon fire. Everyone in out group was invited. We all piled into Larry's 6 passenger minivan and blasted the radio. He only lives within 5 minutes of the school so that is why we did this. When we got by Larry's, we all jumped out of the minivan and started to topple onto each other. This is what we called fun. We went into Larry's backyard and did what we normally did, Larry went to get the fire pit, I went to get the wood, Angie went and got the lighter, Bobby and Josh collected papers and sticks to burn, Heather and Jeremy flirted with each other, and Jamie and Jackson made out. Jesse was new to the group so she did not know what to do so we just told her to sit on the side and wait. Once the fire was started, we sat around and just talked and acted like the dorks we were.

At 1 in the morning, the fire finally died and some people were sleeping on the chairs and some people had left. The only people up were Larry, Josh, and I. Heather, Jeremy, Jamie, Jackson and Bobby had left to get some rest for tomorrow's rehearsal and Jesse and Angie were out like a light on the chairs. Since the 3 of us were the only ones up, we decided to clean everything up and call it a night. After we finished cleaning up, Larry had a great idea. "Let's get a black permanent marker and draw all over Jesse and Angie's faces." Josh and I agreed to this idea because it would be hilarious. We each took a black permanent marker and started drawing all over their faces. We then woke them up since their parents were going to arrive soon to pick them up. They woke up and didn't notice a thing until they looked at one another. With a look of shock, they looked at Larry, Josh and I and said, "How could you! This is so cruel." We found it to be the most hilarious thing in the world. Everyone's parents arrived at the same time so we all left and would see each other soon for another great day of band rehearsal.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at band, we played "Poet and the Peasant." We didn't like this song much, but it sure did be some of the other selections. We played a few other pieces and then band was over. As my friends and I were planning what to do afterwards, I heard a voice from afar call my name. It was Jackie, one of my friends that wasn't really considered an "outcast." As she runs to me and tries to catch her breath, she asks me, "Guess what I just heard." I didn't think nothing of it and I said, "What?" She replied, "I heard that you are going out with Larry and are cheating on him with Josh and that you're going out with them both and you want to fuck them both." I must have had a pissed off look on my face for I then said, "Who the fuck just told you that?" "Felipe." Felipe and I did not get along and it didn't surprise me that he started this. I walked up to him and said, "I'd like to know when I exactly started going out with Larry and cheating on him with Josh. And when did I exactly want to fuck them?" Felipe didn't answer. "TELL ME NOW!" He then said, "I just thought since your with them both all the time…." I didn't even let him finish. "What is wrong with having guy friends? Can you tell me that? If I follow what you say, then that must mean were going out then since I'm talking to you, huh?" Felipe couldn't defend himself. He seemed hopeless until…….He threw a punch at me! I fought back with all my might until Larry came and broke up the fight and said, "Gloria, he's not worth it. Maybe some people should get a life and stay out of others." With that I walked away while saying, "You'll pay you asshole. YOU'LL PAY!!"

That night, me and Larry decided to go to Felipes house and egg it. We met up a few blocks away from my house, just far enough so my mom didn't know where I was going or what I was about to do. When we go to his house, we went all at it. Eggs flying everywhere, toilet paper soaring threw the air and into the trees. Then in the distance I saw a case. I went to look inside and it was his instrument! I took it and started to play it before destroying it. Then I took a hammer, and smashed it. Then I took the permanent marker I had in my pocket and drew all over it. He was going to want to kill me, but I didn't care. I hated how he always thought he was better than everyone else and how everyone had to be perfect just to be "good." I wanted to show him he wasn't perfect and that he's just another person on this earth, no better or no worse than anyone else. After we finished our business, we went back to Larry house and had a party. That night had to be the best night of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at band, everyone was talking about what happened the night before. Me and Larry just sat back and watched all this commotion. Then finally Felipe came up to us and said, "You owe me big time." Of course me and Larry were going to act stupid so I answered, "What are you talking about? What do we owe you?" He looked like he was about to kick my ass and responded, "You know what you did. Don't act stupid. You owe me a new trumpet." "I didn't do it okay." I said. I was about to start cracking up. Our band teacher came into the hall and told us to get our instruments ready and warm up. After about 10 minutes of warming up, it was time to start playing. As we were playing, Felipe kept staring at me with a glare that I guess was suppose to "scare me." I kept playing and ignored it.

After band, he came up to me and slapped me straight across the face. I turned around and punched the lights out of him. I was on top of him beating the shit out of him until Larry came and pulled me off of him, me almost punching Larry. He took me outside and told me not to waste my time with him. I thanked Larry for getting me out of there when he did. We walked back to his house and just chilled playing Guitar Hero. Then after a while my phone started vibrating. I looked at it and it was Jesse. "Hey where are you? Want to hang out?" I answered, "I'm by Larry's house." Larry heard me say that and knew it was Jesse and said, "She can come over if she wants." I told Jesse what Larry said and she answered, "Sorry I can't Felipe is over and he doesn't want to go over there. Bye" She then hung up. I was in shock. "What's wrong?" Larry said. I answered with confusion, "Felipe…..he's hanging out with Jesse." Larry was as shocked as I was. How could this be? Then I thought to myself, he's using her. He wants to get stuff out of her about me and Larry. That's why he's hanging out with him.

Later that night I called Jesse. She answered and said, "Sorry I can't talk for long. Felipe is over." I felt like I wanted to go through the phone and slap her. "That's what I have to talk to you about." I responded. "What's there to talk about? Felipe and I are just friends." She said. I then said, "Felipe is no friend. He's using you, trust me." "Felipe would never do that to me!" She exclaimed. "You're a freshman! You don't know anything! I've known him for over a year and trust me he's using you."I snapped back. "Whatever I'm going to go hang out with my FRIEND Felipe, with or without you. And I thought you were my friend to, but I guess not." And with her saying that, she hung up. I wanted to cry. I needed to tell someone. So I called Larry. When I told him what she told me he said, "I can't believe her! What the fuck is her problem. Why doesn't she believe you? You're the most honest person I know. And why would she end your friendship over someone who's using her?" "I don't get it either. I thought she was a good friend, but I guess freshman these days want to act cool even if they get used." Me and Larry talked for a good 2 hours about the topic until I fell asleep on the phone.

The next day I woke up to my phone vibrating. It was Jesse. I answered. When I said hi I heard her crying. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I didn't even care and I said," Why the hell are you calling me. I thought Felipe was your friend. I thought I wasn't your friend anymore?" Jesse answered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I really am. I made a horrible mistake and was stupid and should have listened to you. I'm so sorry." I was in shock. Now I wanted to know just what Felipe did. "What did Felipe do Jesse?" I asked. She replied, "He told me if I didn't tell him who messed up his trumpet, he was going to make my life miserable and beat the lights out of me and never let me forget it and wanted me to tell him everything about you and Larry." I was mad as hell. I knew he would do that. "Well what did you do?" I asked. "I told him to leave. And he didn't. So he pinned me against the wall and told me to tell him now before he did something bad to me. And then my mom came home right when he did that and he was like shit! Your mom's home. I'll be back. And with that he left." I was just in shock. I knew what I was going to do to Felipe. "Don't worry about it Jesse. I'll take care of it." And with that we ended the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the day I called Larry. I told him the whole story about what Felipe did to Jesse. Larry sounded like he was on the verge of killing him. With a response, Larry said, "If I could kill him and not get caught, I'd do it." I then said, "Larry. That's what he wants us to do. I want to kill him as much as you do. He's not worth it. We need to form a plot to gain revenge." We sat there and though for a good 10 minutes. With that, I finally said, "I'm not sure of a plan yet, but I do know one thing for sure. For the sake of Jesse's life, we can't let her out of our site." "I agree," said Larry. "Let's wait to see what happens the next few days. By then we should have a plan," I said. With that we said our good-byes and hung up.

The next and finally day of had come. I walked into band as usual, going into the instrument room to get my instrument. I walk into the band room, and all went silent. I felt eyes glaring on me. I had no idea what I had done. Jackie ran to me and took me into the bathroom. I knew something bad had happened and I wanted to know exactly what had happened. "What's wrong Jackie?" I finally said. "Gloria, I need you to stay calm," said Jackie. Without her continuing I said, "Just tell me, NOW!" "Okay. Gloria. The reason everyone is giving you glares is because…Felipe said you went over to his house last night and threatened to kill him with a machete if you said a word about any of this and I if he didn't shut the fuck up about all these rumors. He then continued to tell us that to make sure he kept his trap shut and to satisfy him, you raped him." I was pissed beyond belief. I couldn't believe he would do something like this. If only everyone knew exactly what Felipe did in his spare time. "He's going to pay!" I yelled. I walk out of the bathroom to see Felipe standing there. Jackie tried to pull me away from him but I wouldn't let her. I was about to punch him until Larry came up from behind me and stopped me. Larry had just found out what happened and knew I'd want to kill him. I tried to be as calm as I could be and said, "Why the fuck would you say all this shit? If people only knew what you did, then things would be way different. And funny thing is, I wouldn't be lying." Felipe then said, "I know you know what I did to Jesse yesterday. If anything leaks out about that, it'll be your head and Jesse's too." I couldn't believe he wanted me to keep my mouth shut. I went to punch him, but Larry wouldn't let me, again. This time I almost snapped around and punched Larry by accident. But I controlled myself and thankfully didn't. I walked away from Felipe with Larry and went back to the band room. I got death glares all while playing.

After band, my group of friends all crowded around me to get the true details. I told them the story of what Felipe did to Jesse. They all wanted to kill Felipe as much as Larry and I. We needed a plan to completely torture and humiliate Felipe. But how?


	5. Chapter 5

We needed to make him look like the biggest ass of a life time. Just then it came to me…..we needed to record him in action. "Jesse. I need you to talk to Felipe again and invite him over. We're going to catch him in action then show the movies to the whole school. That is if you want to give up yourself. Make it around a time your mom should be getting home and we'll all be hiding outside. You have nothing to worry about. If anything gets out of hand we'll come in, just give me a key, just in case he locks the door for no one to get in." Everyone thought it was a good idea. Now how were we going to get this on video tape was the next question. "Jesse. Can I come over today? I need to get the cameras in your house." "Of course Gloria. You can come over right after school. I want this guy to go down," replied Jesse.

After school Larry and I headed over to Jesse's house. Larry and I have been studying with video cameras and all those gadgets for awhile. We started off my putting one in a vase. It was so small that the human eye could only see it if they were actually looking for it, but it gave you a really good picture. They we put one on the refrigerator, on her mirror, and on the shower. We didn't know where this would all happen so we needed a camera on every inch of the house. After everything was set up, the rest of our friends go there. We were to hide outside. Felipe was to be coming soon so we needed to get into our positions if we were going to catch him. About 10 minutes later, he arrived in his new Honda. It looked nice…nice enough to destroy if he started being an ass. The plan was in action. He entered the house without any suspicion. He came in and I had a bad feeling about all this once he entered. I could hear everything that went on since I also set up microphones. He started off by saying he couldn't live like this anymore with our group knowing everything he did. He then asked, "Why is Gloria such a slut? Especially with Larry and Fonzo. She's going out with one of them, but you know she's playing the other one. I know she did that to my trumpet and she's going to pay as much as you're about to." Just then I saw him get a sword from his long jacket. I couldn't believe my eyes. He then said, "Don't worry it'll only hurt for a second." Thinking quickly I grabbed the key Jesse had given me to get into her house, unlocked the door, while I was calling the cops. This had gotten out of hand. I took out my Ichigo replica bankai. I brought it as a safety measure. I went inside and said, "Caught you red handed! The cops are on their way." He tried to get away but I had Larry, Josh and Jackson guarding his car, Angie, Bobby, and Fonzo guarding the front door and Jeremy, Jamie, and Heather guarding the back door. All equipped with a sword of some kind. We also set up alarms on the windows where swords would fall down and kill him if he tried the window escape. He wasn't going to get away. He wondered how I knew he was there. I said, "It was all a plan. This is going to get sent to the band director right away." Felipe replied, "I SHOULD TELL HIM ABOUT MY TRUMPET THE YOU DESTROYED THEN!" "Well...I never "destroyed" your trumpet per say. I drew on it, with washable marker you spaz. And also I was threatening you as you have been to many people," I said. We spared for awhile since he wanted to kill me then the police came and he made it look like it was all me. The cops had arrived and took him to the back seat of the cop car. They knew I was defending myself because I showed them the videos I had taken. He would be taken to court by Jesse's parents, who arrive the same time as the cop car.

The next day at school we showed the movie to the band director. It also went to the head of the school. Felipe was to be transferred to a psycho institute to get help. We finally got back at the ass and damn it felt good. Everyone said what a good idea I had and said they were proud of what we all did. I was named the next band president over Latanya, who was expected to get it since she sucked up to the band director. She gave me glares and I knew this would start to another conflict that I would have to resolve. Who knew people pushed to the side and ignored could do something so brave and go up against someone who was popular?


End file.
